


letters to each other

by sooksjns



Category: Persona 5
Genre: akechi’s dead but lets just have him write a letter, amamamamamamamamamamamamiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooksjns/pseuds/sooksjns
Summary: A letter for Kurusu Akira.





	1. akechi goro’s letter for nasty crime boy

**Author's Note:**

> ammmamamammaammaammamamamamamiya ren

If we had met earlier, we could’ve been friends, right?  
But, we hadn’t.  
You lived in the country while I lived in the city.  
Your strong sense of justice lead you here, alone and forced to comply to an unjust society controlled by adults.  
My strong sense of justice lead me to become a celebrity detective, going up the ranks amongst teens and sneering adults.  
All the hearts you’ve changed played an important role on your fateful encounters with the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.  
You are their leader.  
You are their friend.  
You are their rebel.  
The classmate.  
The student.  
The kid.  
The criminal.  
The Trickster.  
The Fool.  
The Wild Card.  
The saviour.  
The World.  
When we first met, what did you think of me?  
I know, for all, that your team thought of me as a pest.  
But you.  
Why did you allow me on your team?  
Why did you think it was wise to sacrifice yourself to save your friends knowing that at one point you’ll have a gun aimed at your head.  
How were you so calm when you faced me?  
Why did we fight?  
Why did you say I was your friend?  
Why were _you_ the one chosen to be above me in one year?  
It took me years just to have people acknowledge me for my skills; to be closer to that bastard of a father.  
If we had met earlier, would our circumstances been different?  
Kurusu Akira, you surprise me in many ways I cannot begin count.  
This was my letter dedicated to you, a fellow rival from the TV station.  
I cherished all the moments of each meeting and our conversations.  
Thank you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Fuck you and I hope you perish, bitch.

_-Akechi Goro_


	2. kurusu akira’s letter for detective boy wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter for Akechi Goro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is more sweet

Hey, it’s been a while; three years.  
How are you?  
I’m doing fine; I moved back to Tokyo and attending university, majoring in criminal psychology.  
The metaverse is officially gone by the way.  
Japan was merged with Mementos, creating a world where a god rules over people’s desires.  
It was tough, but we made it; Morgana made it possible for people to see us as the Phantom Thieves in the real world.  
…  
It’s not great.  
Being a student by day and a worker at night is hard.  
I have to manage my time to hang out with the group, go to class, work, and relax.  
I still have my old jobs from before, but it’s not enough.  
I need to do more, but I can’t if there’s no time.  
I still think of us, the past three years, and our accomplishments.  
It constantly haunts my mind.  
The day you died in Shido’s Palace, you said we could have been friends if we met earlier.  
We are.  
Ever since we met at the TV station, I considered you a friend.  
Ever since you joined the Phantom Thieves, despite the team’s protests, I considered you a friend.  
I even told you.  
Yet, you never had.  
It hurt to hear from Futaba that your signal disappeared.  
You do not know how many times I had to restrain myself from running back to the wall to see if you’re still there, breathing.  
I never did.  
Because I made a promise with you, didn’t I?  
Even with you gone, you’re still our pancake loving pal.  
I hope (even if it doesn’t happen) you read this letter for you, Akechi Goro.  
Thank you for all the times you’ve been with us.

  
_-Kurusu Akira, Leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, your rival, and your friend._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(P.S. Ryuji says “begone thot!”)

**Author's Note:**

> ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶


End file.
